


The Siren

by ashes_nickels_and_rye



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_nickels_and_rye/pseuds/ashes_nickels_and_rye
Summary: A romantic horror story ;)





	The Siren

The Siren

By ashes-nickels-and-rye

 

"You're trying to lure me in," he said. 

"What do you think I am, a siren from Greek mythology?" She asked while raising one corner of her lips in amusement. "One of those extraordinarily beautiful and equally dangerous women who men can't help but fall for?" Her face formed an expression and it seemed as if she was laughing at her own private inside joke.

"I almost would think that," he replied, "but sirens are a type of mermaid and you clearly have human legs."

 

Long ago, he would have been right. All sirens had tails and there was no way they could be mistaken for humans. But since then they have mated with humans and become mixed creatures. Now it is hard to tell if a person is one, especially if you are too busy falling for them at the time ;).

He thought he was baiting her, but did not realize she already had him, hook, line, and sinker. He could not help but try to find her. Some sensible part of his mind was warning him not to do this, but all it took were a couple more prods from the siren to convince him otherwise.

I know what you are wondering. Why did she not immediately call him and feed on his emotions as her kind does? That is because her human side is a nice, sweet, and caring girl who wants to help people. That part of her hopes her victims can get away in time before they are broken completely. 

I'll explain how her dual nature works. Until she was 16, she was completely human. Then slowly from 16 to 18 her siren nature emerged. She can fight to tone it down, but eventually the siren will be in control. The siren need to feed on emotions grows stronger until it can't be ignored. She acts on this impulse, then, satisfied for a while, cedes control to her human side again.

She gets worried for the ones who think she is perfect for them, because chances are, they're right. 

What's wrong, you ask, with having a siren be perfect for you? Too much. If her song calls straight to your soul, you're in trouble. She becomes more addictive than the strongest drug you've ever taken. You'll have the best time of your life most likely, because she makes you forget the bad things that have happened to you and replaces those feelings with electric bliss. Still not seeing a problem? We're getting there.

Sirens get restless and leave. The withdrawal is too much for those who really connected with her. They try and find something to replace her effect, but nothing works anymore. It's as if she was a bright light and their eyes cannot adjust back to the darkness.

So beware if there is a lady who seems dangerous and you find yourself more attracted to her for it...  
Because she might be a siren... and you might be her perfect victim.

If that is the case, any interaction at all is risky. However, though it's difficult, you can still get away... if you haven't heard my--I mean her--voice.


End file.
